


these hands your hands

by sci_fis



Series: Inspired by Siken [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Inspired by Richard Siken, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, inspired by Sam fucking Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: this skin is your skin, these hands your hands- Richard Siken, Dirty ValentineFor his first birthday present of the day, Dean pleasures Sam.





	these hands your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepSweetie_SleepSweetfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSweetie_SleepSweetfire/gifts).



> Especially for SleepSweetie_SleepSweetfire, who requested a birthday fic for Sam. Sorry this is a bit late. <3

‘Dean. Dean.’

Sam’s usually ginormous vocabulary is reduced to one word, and it’s all Dean’s fault. He’s got Sam spread open on the king-sized bed of their favorite getaway motel, the one they escape to when they crave the narrowing of their world to just the two of them. 

Maybe _narrowing_ isn’t the right word, not when Sam is so close that he fills Dean’s entire range of vision in more ways than one. 

He runs his hand lightly down the inside of Sam’s thigh, making his little brother shudder with need. He’s been kissing and tonguing Sam’s hole for the better part of half an hour, and it’s clenching and unclenching so sweetly now, desperate for Dean to do more.

At any other time, Dean would tease Sam for longer, work him into a gasping, shuddering mess before finally letting him come, but today is not about keeping Sam on edge.

‘Turn over,’ he says, hand on Sam’s hip, guiding him.

Sam rolls over onto his back, legs falling open again, reaching for Dean with both his hands. Dean goes immediately, letting Sam wind his arms tightly around Dean’s neck as they kiss and kiss.

‘This is your idea for my birthday? Torture Sam with pleasure?’ Sam says between kisses, hoarse.

‘Is it working?’ Dean smirks, tweaking one of Sam’s nipples. 

Sam arches into his fingers with a groan. ‘Only if I get to come in the next five minutes.’

‘Never said you weren’t allowed to come.’ Dean dips his head and nips at Sam’s throat, teeth worrying lightly at the soft skin there. 

‘I need more, you bastard.’

Dean chuckles against Sam’s skin. ‘I know, kiddo.’

He knows what Sam needs. And if Sam says he wants to come in five minutes? Dean’s going to make him come in less than half that time.

He picks up the soft scarves he’d placed on the night table earlier. ‘Yeah?’ Sam loves being tied up when he comes, but Dean doesn’t want to use ropes or straps right now. Sam is looking so soft and so _Dean’s_ , his skin deserves something equally tender wrapped around it.

‘Please,’ Sam says, putting his wrists together without having to be asked.

‘Fuck,’ Dean says, kissing him slow and deep as he wraps the first scarf around Sam’s hands, soft and snug. ‘This okay?’

‘Perfect,’ Sam murmurs into his mouth.

Dean kisses him again, licking into his mouth as his fingers dip into Sam’s saliva-soaked hole, pressing gently until Sam’s hole opens for him again and sliding in deep, fucking him slow and sweet.

Sam gasps into his mouth and thrusts back against Dean’s exploring fingers, fucking himself. ‘Dean.’

‘I got you, Sammy.’ Reluctantly withdrawing his fingers, he picks up the other scarf. ‘Open for me.’

Sam’s lips are already parted, his breath coming in soft little pants. He nods, opening his mouth wider to let Dean slip the soft material between his lips and knot it securely behind his head.

‘All right?’ Dean asks, cupping Sam’s face with one hand and stroking his hair back with the other.

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean’s question but nods again, knowing Dean needs reassurance that Sam is fine with absolutely everything they’re doing.

‘Good,’ Dean murmurs, kissing his gagged mouth. ‘Face the mirror for me and sit on my mouth.’

He smiles as Sam hastens to obey, turning around in Dean’s arms and straddling his chest before Dean grasps the gorgeous globes of his ass and tugs him backward until his sweet, needy hole is right above Dean’s mouth.

‘Put your hands around your cock,’ Dean says, peppering tiny kisses over Sam’s ass, his hands holding Sam’s cheeks apart. He groans aloud at the sight, desperate to get his tongue back inside Sam. He kisses Sam’s hole lightly, making his little brother whine and shift restlessly above him, squirming in anticipation.

‘You doin’ it?’

‘Mm-hmm,’ Sam says through the gag.

Dean smiles against his ass and slaps it lightly. ‘Come on, baby. Get my tongue in your sweet hole and fuck yourself on it.’

With that, he yanks Sam firmly into place and stabs his tongue into Sam’s hole, his thumbs keeping Sam as wide open for him as possible. Sam cries out behind the gag, his hips working in time with Dean’s thrusting tongue. Dean can hear the wet sounds of Sam’s hands working on his cock. He chuckles into Sam’s ass, making him whine. He’d been wondering if Sam needed some lube on his cock to help him along, but it sounds like he’s doing just fine.

When Sam’s hole is relaxed enough that Dean’s tongue can slide in and out without needing to hold him open, he wraps his arms around Sam’s waist and rocks him back and forth on his tongue, which continues its deep fucking. Sam is gasping with every thrust now, sweetly tormented moans punched out of his stuffed mouth with every hard lick of Dean’s tongue inside him.

Because Dean knows Sam’s body better than he knows his own, he knows what Sam needs to push him over the edge. Running his hands up Sam’s shuddering, sweaty torso, he circles his fingertips lightly over Sam’s nipples.

Sam responds immediately, beautifully, arching his back and pushing his chest against Dean’s hands.

‘I got you,’ Dean says again, and begins pinching and squeezing Sam’s sensitive little buds. 

Sam’s thighs are trembling now, and Dean knows how desperately close he is. He imagines Sam’s bound hands masturbating himself frantically, watching himself in the mirror as he rides Dean’s face. Dean flicks both his wrists, twisting Sam’s nipples as hard as he dares to but still reluctant to cross the line between pleasure and pain. He’s rewarded with a long, drawn-out, guttural moan of pleasure as Sam’s hole clenches hard around his tongue and Sam comes shuddering above him, warm come hitting Dean’s chest and stomach.

‘Good boy,’ he murmurs, giving Sam’s wet hole one last lick and kiss.

To his surprise, Sam doesn’t ease off his body right away. Instead, he slides forward, off Dean’s face and onto his chest, leaning forward and wrapping his wet come-covered fingers around Dean’s achingly hard cock.

‘Oh, fuck, Sammy, baby, you don’t have to, not right now,’ Dean chokes out, instantly on the brink of coming despite his intentions to hold and stroke and cuddle Sam before seeing to his own orgasm. He slides his fingers into Sam’s hair, gently holding his head as Sam rubs his gagged lips over the head of Dean’s cock while masturbating him with his wet, bound hands. Dean fixes his gaze on Sam’s ass, the sweet tongued-open hole glistening between his cheeks, and lets out a half-moan, half-sob as he comes all over Sam’s face.

Sam gets off him and turns around, bringing up his hands to tug the gag down and let the scarf dangle loosely around his throat. Dean cups his face and gently licks all the come away before bringing Sam’s tied hands to his mouth and cleaning his fingers. 

Sam watches him lazily, eyes half-lidded, a fond smile on his face.

They lie back down, Dean on his back and Sam lying over him, Dean’s arms wrapped securely around him. Sam props his chin up on Dean’s chest and looks up at his face. ‘Gonna keep me tied up all day?’ he says lightly, kissing between Dean’s nipples.

‘Whatever you want,’ Dean says, threading his fingers through Sam’s luxurious hair and thrilling in Sam’s answering smile, sweet and slow and sated and already anticipating more pleasure at his big brother’s hands. ‘Anything you want.’


End file.
